


Beating and Meaning

by PlainJaneIsAVampire



Category: The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Comic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainJaneIsAVampire/pseuds/PlainJaneIsAVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart, beating. Always beating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating and Meaning

Jensen's heart is beating, always beating. In the rare moments he is silent, the hacker's brain matches words, or a word to the rhythm. Cougar. Always chanting Cougar. Over and over until the hacker wishes he were insane. He forgets in those moments how crazy he is, even with his best friend haunting him.

It ends with drinking himself into oblivion and tonight is one of those nights. Jensen's hands are already shaking though he hasn't even started the second bottle. "Fucking hijo de puta." he whispers quietly, hating Cougar in this moment. Cougar had let himself die because he could not stop hearing his angelitos. Cougar left him alone, when Jensen would have given everything he had to help.

What did it mean that Jensen could not stop hearing Cougar?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the end of the comics didn't bug me, apparently it did. Just a little drabble first posted on @chatterbxtech - my Jensen rp twitter. My tenses are probably all over the place too.


End file.
